bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōsei Kurosaki
|age = 100+ |gender = Female |height = 6'2 |weight = 195 |affiliation = , |occupation = Protector of Genesis City, Leader of the Alliance |previous occupation = Captain of the 5th Division |base of operations = Genesis City, , Soul Society |relatives = ~Ancestor ~Ancestor Hinata Kurosaki~Mother Satori Kurosaki~Brother |shikai = Okibigetsu |bankai = Engetsu no Kurotama}} Yōsei Kurosaki (妖精, Kurosaki Yōsei) is a descendent of and , she is the former captain of the 5th Division and the sister of Satori Kurosaki. She is currently stationed in Genesis City, as the protector of the city. Appearance Yōsei is a well endowed fairskined woman standing 6'2, with long black hair reaching to her waist and has light blue eyes. In most causes she wears a school uniform with a short black skirt with black knee socks. Even while in a captains meeting she wear the uniform, only adding her captain's coat and hat. She has been stated to be very beautiful by members of the Soul Society, which lead to her have a cult following in both the human and spirit world. While in the human world, she tends to wear a long blue dress with a white top, though in most causes she wears her standered school uniform. Personality Usually silent and doesn't speak, Yōsei prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She also doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learnt he uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She also makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She also uses quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. She is also quite the puppeteer with people if she wants to of course. Secretive, she does not tell anything that she knows without something of equivalent value. Background Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Much like her brothers, she boosts an impressive spiritual pressure, and is powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and red in color.When releases her reiatsu takes on a burnning effect on an area. Hakuda Combatant:Yōsei has been stated to be capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. Her brother stated that she is jutsu as good as he is in terms of Hakuda. Kidō Expert: Yōsei isn't truly talented at Kidō nor is she mediocre at it. Her abilities in the subject Kidō allow her to be able to comfortably utilize the skill on the battlefield as a powerful skill for the situation. She is predominantly more powerful in the arts of Hadō than Bakudo for the fact that she knows that he is able to utilize the Kidō in non-deadly ways despite it being a deadly skill. He finds Hadō is quick which he needs in the field for speed, strategy, and knowledge is what he believes are the most important skills of a fighter on the battlefield. Flight: Unique to Yōsei, she has shown the ability to fly at will, she states thay shes does this based on pure will. Shunpo Expert: Yōsei is stated to easily be able to keep up with attacks and counter them. Zanpakutō Manifestation: 'At any point, Yōsei's zanpakutō is able to manifest himself in its spirit form. When manifesting her zanpakutō shatters and reforms in to it's spirit form. She stated that is possible fue to the bond they share, and was passed on by her mother. Zanpakutō 'Okibigetsu (燠火月, Blazing Moon) is the name of Yōsei's zanpakutō, it takes the form of a red katana with a black hilt. *'Shikai': Okibigetsu's release command is "Ignite the fire within". To release Okibigetsu's ability, Yōsei places her sword in front of her face, then says the release command. Upon stating the command, her zanpakutō burst into flames and consumes her. The flames then begins to condense into a new form. In this form, is dressed in a flaming witches outfit with a flaming hair. Despite having a moon themed name, it doesn't have any moon based ability. :Shikai Special Ability: Okibigetsu is a fire type Zanpakutō, in its shikai form, she is able to create and manipulate fire. She is able to manipulate fire form her cloak or create it. :*'Fire Creation and Manipulation': Is Okibigetsu main ability, it allow her to create flames from out of nowhere or manipulate the flames of her cloak/body. Though she states that doing the latter can hurt her if it is over used. :**'Blazing Dragon': Yōsei creates a large condensed flame dragon, which she is able to control. he dragon causes severe impact and burning damage to whatever it comes into contact with, setting its target on fire with the unquenchable black flames. When moving, it often sets the gound or whatever its on ablaze. :**'Phoenix Flower': Yōsei creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames can be controlled one by one at will. :*'Flame Body': While in her Shikai form she is noted to be a physical manifestation of fire. Satori stated that despite being made of fire, she is not weak against ice or water based abilities. :**'Damage Immunity': As a result of her super condensed body, she is noted to be immune to most damage. Notiably being water and ice based attacks. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her shikai form Yōsei is capable of seemingly impossible feats of strength for someone of her build. Where other woman might have trouble lifting heavy weights, she can do it effortlessly, and she is more than strong enough to stop a physical attack from a Hollow five times her size with the palm of her hand. *'Bankai': Engetsu no Kurotama (炎月の黒魂, Black Spirit of the Blazing Moon) ''To initiate her Bankai she releases fire from her hand and places them outward. She then moves them in a circluar motion, this creates a ring in front of her. She then rotates her hands in the opposite direction, while doing so she releases black flames which unite with the original. This increases the size making it about five times its original size. She then enter the circle, as she does her clothes disintegrates. Upon stepping out her clothes reforms into an elegant flowing white princesse dress. She sport a small crown which sits tilted on her head. Around her neck is a long flowing white coat which appears to be made of feathers, tied with a red bow around her neck. Her hair is composed of condensed flames which reaches to her waist. Underneath her right eye is a symbol of a sword. Tied to her waist is a black katana like sword, with a hilt covered in cloth. :Bankai Special Ability: :*'Black Flame Creation': :*'Flame Absorption': While in her bankai form, she is able to consume fire. When doing so she is able to use the fire to heal her wounds or increase the strength of her attacks. :*'Power Augmentation: While being in her bankai form Yōsei gains a great increase in her physical and shikai abilities. :**'''Enhanced Flame Body: As a physical manifestation of fire that is enhanced greater then her shikai form. :***'Greater Damage Immunity': In her bankai form her body is noted to be enhanced greater then that of her shikai form. With the being able to "burn away damage" done to her body. :**'Enhanced Strength': While in her bankai form, Yōsei holds an ironic, secret strength that is simply overwhelming. Fueled by both her vast spiritual power and her unique bidy makeup. In battle, this unrelenting physical force backs up her fire attacks with tremendous damage-dealing capability, making even skilled blocking techniques somewhat ineffective. :**'Enhanced Endurance': With her banki active, she is able to endure massive amounts of physical damage which is enhanced by her body makeup. Her body can withstand injuries that would immediately kill or incapacitate a normal human, such as a ruptured organ or a lost limb, without shutting down. This allows her to continue fighting through otherwise impossible conditions, and it also contributes to her ability to withstand the incredible spiritual pressure that sometimes accompanies intense combat. Quotes Trivia * Yōsei (妖精) means bewitching spirit. Which is a play in her appearance, in her normal form and her shikai form.